


cold hands

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [79]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anonymous asked: okay but what about like 500 words or something about seblaine i'm not picky(Blaine has cold hands, this is ironic to Sebastian, 524 words)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	cold hands

When Sebastian thinks about Blaine, words like: kind, talented, soft and _ass_ come to mind. That last one makes it hard to concentrate on the point here but what he’s trying to get at is that Blaine is the epitome of _warmth._ Everything about him boils down to that very thought, it’s in the way he talks to people, gaining friends and making others feel included, it’s in the way he sings and dances and gives his entire being to a performance. It’s his demeanor; the way he calls his parents every Sunday to check in with them, the way he bakes Sebastian cookies ‘just because’, and the way he knocks on their elderly neighbors’ door and asks them if they need anything.

So there’s definitely a _squawk_ that comes out of his mouth when Blaine slips behind him one morning in the kitchen, hands under his shirt, and his fingers are ice cold. Sebastian jerks to the side, nearly dropping a pan of bacon—

“Jesus, your hands are _freezing.”_ With as warm as Blaine is in every other aspect of his life—this doesn’t seem possible.

Blaine scrunches his nose, his cheeks flushing a soft pink as his hands remain midair. “Oh don’t be such a baby. It’s nothing compared to your cold feet in the middle of the night traveling up my shins.”

“I’ve never heard you complain.” Sebastian mumbles before turning the stove off and setting the bacon back down. He leans against the counter and smacks at Blaine’s wrist when he tries to sneak his hands up his shirt again.

“Come on,” Blaine pouts, his lower lip jutting out in an extremely unfair way.

Sebastian points the spatula at him, “Don’t even, that’s not fair.” He glances down at his hands, “What were you outside building a snowman with no gloves on?”

Blaine shrugs his one shoulder, “Sometimes I get like this in the wintertime. Why do you think I always bundle up with extra thick sweaters and scarves?”

“Do you even own a pair of gloves?” He asks, raising his eyebrows.

The shorter hums, pursing his lips, “I keep losing them.”

Sebastian snorts, putting the spatula down because _really?_ No kidding. He lets out a long sigh and reaches for Blaine’s hands, taking them into his own. He warms them with his palms, paying special close attention to the tips of his fingers that feel like icicles.

“I just find it kind of ironic that you’re cold when everything about you is so warm,” He mumbles, mostly to himself as he brings Blaine’s hands up to his lips.

Blaine smiles softly, taking a step closer to him, his thumb purposefully tracing Sebastian’s lower lip. “Are you giving me a compliment? That _sounds_ like a compliment.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, pressing kisses along Blaine’s knuckles and tips of his fingers before lowering his hands. “All I do is give you compliments. ‘Cept this time it’s not about your ass.”

Blaine grins and leans up on his toes to kiss him—and when Sebastian’s distracted, he manages to pull his hands free and sneak them right up the back of his shirt.


End file.
